Scarlet Revenge
by silverfangmoon
Summary: This is Victoria's story of pain, lost, and love. (I promise to come up with a better summary I'm just drawing a blank with them at the moment.)


(1569 (nice))

"Vic if you continue to train your gift can evolve into something more," Anne sighed throwing a boulder at her.

Victoria easily avoided it without the use of her _gift._ "I don't get what the big deal is," she stated clearly bored already. It was the same thing over and over again. The coven would set up trap for her to escape from or just full on attack her. Her _gift_ guided her through each challenge they threw at her with such skill that it became child's play to her. "I've been training for the last two years and have managed to beat you guys without breaking a sweat."

"That's not even possible." Anne rolled her eyes as she walked in front of Victoria. Throwing a left hook followed by right jab Anne growled annoyed by her sister's laid back attitude. "We have to be prepared," she grunted throwing another jab. Victoria dodged out of the way with ease rolling her eyes. "Vic I'm serious! There's been rumor of the Volturi wiping out covens and changing people's loyalty to their favor. If…" Anne frowned shaking her head slowly as the punches slowed down. "If they come for Heidi and you maybe we could fight them off."

Victoria looked warily at her sister as the punches stopped and the look of defeat washed onto her face. It wasn't the first time that she had heard these rumors and concerns. Usually it was from Hilda when the rest of the girls were getting their fills from young men and women. She was unsure about what the future held for them.

"We have to be ready"Anne sighed defeatedly pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what I would do if something would happen to everyone." She looked at Victoria with pain in her eyes. "Happen to you…"

Victoria hated the look and got into a more serious fighting stance. "Well I'm not going to let those bastards get anywhere near you or our family. Now are we going to spar or are you going to make me stand like this?"

"I might let you stand like that," Anne laughed before dropping into her own fighting stance.

They traded blows the remainder of the night. Victoria didn't rely fully on her gift wanting to make the fight something that they could both benefit from. She grinned when her sister landed a kick to her ribs causing them to break.. " _She's been training," she thought as pride flowed through her._ Dodging a kick she dropped and swept the girl exposed leg.

Anne did a back-flip before she could hit the ground smirking at her sister. "See what training can do," Hilda stated watching her _daughters_ spar. "I think that is enough for the time being."

The girls straightened up and looked at her amused. "We were just getting started," Victoria whined wanting to get her sister back for the kick to the ribs. They were healing painfully slow due to the angle which they broke at. She wanted a little payback.

Hilda shook her head as she placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "We have to go to our cottage in the South," she explained gently. "Everyone else is headed there now."

Frowning Victoria looked at her sister who held the same confused expression on her face. "Why are we leaving with such late notice," Victoria questioned as uneasiness settled in her chest. They have never left any of their homes without at least a week of notice something had to be wrong.

Hilda sighed heavily dropping her hand from Victoria's shoulder. "I will explain everything when we all get there. I just need you to not question me and do as you're told," she replied almost pleading with them.

They nodded and rushed off to their rooms grabbing anything that held some type of meaning to them and the few clothes that they had. Victoria stopped at the dresser where her pendant of a Hawk laided. It was their coven's crest and the first thing that she was given without having to do something vile for it. Giving a final look around the room they ran out of the house heading to their summer cottage. Still healing from the wound Victoria snatched a small rodent from a tree draining it. She grunted as the healing process sped up. Once she was fully healed she picked off a few more rodents before catching up to her sister who stopped at the midway point.

"Vic," she whispered as smelled the leftover rodent blood loft to her. "Do you think they are coming for us?"

Victoria stopped next to her sister and placed a gentle hand on Anne's shoulder. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the they she was speaking of was the power stealing Volturi swine. "If they are we'll do what we can to protect the coven and get away from them." She squeezed Anne's shoulder gently sighing. "Besides I've been testing out the theory Heidi had...maybe that'll be enough to help."

Anne looked at her with red eyes that held so many emotions it was almost suffocating how powerful they were she turned her slightly lighter red eyes away. "I can't be too sure it will be," she whispered allowing her fears through. Victoria pulled her into a tight hugs hoping that would dissolve some of her fear. "I'm scared Victoria."

Pulling away she looked around them making sure no one was near them. "We don't have to go to the cabin," Victoria offered weakly. "We can stop in the next town over and start over."

Anne closed her eyes and shook her head. They owed their coven mates for saving them from the torture of their human lives. They couldn't just turn tail and leave them behind because of fear. No they would have stand with them until the bitter end. Victoria only suggested it because her gift was screaming at her that it was the right choice but she knew she couldn't bring herself to go even if Anne had agreed to run with her. "You know can't do that."

Victoria nodded her head and closed her eyes listening to nature move around them. The faint smell of rain drifted to her and she could feel her gift back away. "Well maybe we can escape in the rain if it comes to that," Victoria stated hoping that when the swine came so would the rain.

"Rain?" Anne closed her eyes and focused as much as she could knowing that Victoria had a better sense of smell than her. It had been like that since they were children. Pushing her senses a bit further her eyes snapped open as she caught the scent. "Maybe we can survive this….Let's go before they get worried." With no need to say anything else they both took off running again with hope that if everything would end well.

Within three hours they found themselves in front of the cottage with Heidi leaning against the it. Victoria rolled her eyes at the woman of course it would be her waiting for them. Out of everyone in their coven she was the most protective. "When Hilda got here we were expecting you guys to arrive not too long after," Heidi declared moving away from the cottage. "Noela and Mary thought you might have ran off but I couldn't...wouldn't believe that people that we brought into our family would every do that. I'm glad I was right. Let's go in." Victoria swallowed the guilt of even considering the option. They were like family to them.

Walking into the room they were both engulfed in hugs by Noela and Mary. Laughing and making a few jokes everyone calmed down and turned to their Maker/Coven Leader. Victoria stuffed away the shock she had upon seeing Hilda. The woman looked as if the weight of the world was crushing her. Looking over to Heidi dread sunk in as the woman looked as if she was going to breakdown.

"Hilda," She uttered quitely. "Hilda...what's going on."

Hilda looked at her with sad red eyes before standing. "They caught word that we had some gifted members in our coven," Hilda mumbled defeated. "I brought us some time by making a few false trails but that won't last now."

"How did they find out," Mary's meek voice questioned.

"It's my fault," Heidi answered looking ashamed. "I should have-"

"It's not your fault," Hilda roared in frustration. "It is none of your faults because the blame falls on me. I should have never sent letters to our allies trusting that I could rely on them but in times this dark there are strength in numbers." She shook her head in anger. "I found out from one of them that River's coven have been giving the Volturi information. They took out two covens a few hours north of our other cottage."

"Why did we run here," Noela shouted fear replacing her scent. "We could have left England all together and found a new place to start over. We still can!"

Hilda shook her head slowly. "They have a good tracker. Once they find something that they want they stop at nothing to get it. We would have been tracked down one by one killed or captured...this is the only way I can see us finding a way out of this."

Victoria's stomach twisted into a tight knot at the thought. There was no way they could fight a group that have wiped covens out all the while snatching up gifted members. Mary was no fighter and Noela would be too busy protecting her to be much help. There wasn't a clean way out that Victoria could see at the moment besides hoping the rain would come and hide their scents until they found somewhere to lay low. "It'll be raining in a few hours. If we wait it out until then we would be safe and able to find a coven that would be willing to help us." When no one made a move to say anything she continued. "All our other choices is tearing me up. My gift is saying it's the only chance we have."

Biting her lip Hilda thought it over for a long moment. Victoria's gift helped them more than she would like to admit but the chance that this was the way out was slim. The girl's gift was becoming stronger but they had never tested it in such a do or die situation. "We'll leave upon the first rain drop."

 _(1570)_

Victoria could see the change in Heidi's demeanor as the Chisel woman finished whatever the fuck she was doing. Heidi felt cold as she began to walk over to the swine. "Heidi," she whispered afraid of what had been done to her coven mate. She reached out grabbing Heidi's arm in an attempt to get her attention. "What are you doing?"

Heidi snatched her arm away shooting her a deadly sneer. Victoria's mouth dropped open as she took stepped away from her. It was as if she didn't know the her anymore in mere seconds. Blinking in disbelief she looked over to Hilda who was snarling but didn't moving an inch. _What was going on! They couldn't let these son of bitches do as They pleased._

"Now that Heidi will be coming with us I don't see any point in letting you all live," Aro, the one who barked the order to Chisel, laughed overjoyed by the thought of their demise.

Before the could move to attack or run Mary was on her knees screaming bloody murder. No one had seen any of the Volturi move but the youngest in their coven was in such pain that it broke her heart. Turning to the other coven she snarled viciously ready to fight until she was nothing more than ash. A cloud of what looked to be smoke snake towards Noela who was moving to help Mary.

"Leave her," Victoria screamed rushing towards Noela in hopes of tackling her out the way. Her body moved on its own as she leaped out of the way of a kick. "Don't touch the smoke."

"I don't see any-" Before Noela could get the sentence out she had fallen flat on her back as the smoke slowly wrapped around her body.

Hilda ran head on into them quickly getting her arms torn off. If Victoria could cry she would. Why couldn't she have save her family like she had a year ago? Why was her powers not allowing her to share them with the rest of coven? They had trained so hard to get everything right. Why when she needed her damn gift to work it wouldn't obey her? She was useless.

A high pitched laugh grabbed her attention. A mousy woman with pitch black hair walked towards her. the smirk on her face made Victoria want to gag. "So you're the reason why we lost your coven a year ago," she stated amused. "I have the power to...null gifts but it seems like the most I could do with yours is dampen the strength of it." Victoria's eyes glanced over to where her sister and Hilda were still fighting. No matter how hard she pushed her gift to them there was no buzzing or pulse. It was useless... "I would stop trying." The woman hummed as twirled her hair. "They're as good as dead sweetheart but you still have a chance to leave since your gift is clearly powerful."

She hissed at the woman feeling no threat from her as she turned away in time to see Hilda being ripped apart and Anne being pinned down. She screamed running towards Anne. Try as they may her gift left her untouched as she ran full force at the bastard that was pinning Anne down. Knocking the guy off of her Victoria picked Anne up and began to run trusting her gift would get them to safety.

"You are making it really hard to convince the Kings that you should come with us," the mousy woman shouted as she ran after them. "Just let us kill her and Chisel will help you forget about all of them."

Looking down at her sister whose face was covered in cracks she pushed on. "It'll be okay Anne," she sobbed. "I'll get us to safety."

A small hand reached towards Victoria's face causing her to stumble a bit. Quickly getting her footing back she kept running. "Vic," Anne whispered painfully slow. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head she leapt over a boulder. "You have nothing to be sorry about sis. I should be the one who's sorry...I-I couldn't save the rest of them...but-but I'm going to save you."

"It's too late...promise me that...that you won't go after them and...and live your life to the fullest."

"What are you talking about Anne? I can save you!"

"Just let go," Anne whispered her hand warming up on Victoria's cheek. It was only seconds before Victoria's world went black. "I'm sorry sis...you have to live."

(1921 Ashland, Wisconsin)

Victoria hated them for what they had done to her family. How they came and took her coven mate and slaughtered the rest all to hide the their own wicked truth. She had only escaped because of what Heidi called her gift to elude danger. Victoria gagged on the blood of the first poor fool who happened to walk past her. She had to eat but the smell and screams filled her senses were too much.

She couldn't save them.

Anne

Hilda

Heidi

Mary

Noela

She couldn't save her coven from being wiped out by the power hungry swine Volturi. No matter how she tried nothing she did worked. They had laughed at her attempts to break through their wall of power. She was useless against them and that killed her more than any fire would. How could she not save at least one of them. She roared in frustration tossing the body off the trail and headed back to the small town that she was currently taking shelter in.

Over the last 330 years this was what she did; walk until she found a small town that she could earn some coin in and find a few people that wouldn't be missed as a meal. If she had a coven or at least someone to back her up she would find a way to kill the Volturi's shield and that Chisel woman who made Heidi turn on her own coven. With Chisel dead it might turn the Volturi's guards that were forced to join them making it that much easier to kill the Kings. But no one, including her, was dumb enough to attempt such a thing.

Walking she stopped a few hundred feet away when she sees a woman standing on a cliff. Hearing the heartbreaking sobs Victoria moved slowly towards the woman. _"Has this woman lost something as well," Victoria questioned not wanting to surprise her. She was already dangerously close to the edge._ The woman shook as more sobs wrecked her body. "i just wanted a good life for you," the woman whispered before leaping off the cliff. Victoria froze in place as she watched the woman jump...Without thinking Victoria sped after her hoping that maybe she could save just one person.

Victoria was too late she could her the bones snap and shatter as the body landed hard. Landing a few feet away she rushed towards the woman. "I'm sorry but I can't let you die," Victoria whispered gently picking the unconscious woman up before speeding to the doctor she heard people speaking of. She could smell that he was a vampire but gladly went out of her way not to come into contact with him but this was an emergency.

Bursting into the doctor's cabin she gently laid the woman on the only table in the room. "Excuse my barging in like this but...I saw her jump...I-I couldn't get to her in time but from what I heard from the people you're an amazing doctor please help," Victoria rambled as she paced.

"I didn't expect you to care about a human's life," he stated offhandedly as he got up from his seat and walked towards the woman. His gold eyes glanced at her and she looked away feeling some sort of shame from the comment. "Esme," he whispered surprised that he was in the presents of the human girl he had treated months ago. Taking a look over her body he shook her head. "there's only one thing that I can do."

Victoria looked up in time to see him bit into the woman's neck shortly after the woman began to scream as venom flowed through her slowly repairing all the damage she took when she landed. He turns to Victoria and raises an eyebrow. "It'll be three days before she wakes...would you like to talk?" He picks up Esme and put her into a different room only muffling her screams by a hair. "To be honest it's been awhile since I had any company," he stated entering the room.

Gripping the hawk pendant she takes a seat. "I have been alone for over 300 years. It may be nice to have company," she replied surprised that her gift wasn't tell her to run from this strange vampire with gold eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This will be updated slowly since I'm working on a few other things. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Before I go to updating Crashing Waves I understand there are a few blank spots and they will all become clear...or filled in rather as the story goes on.**_


End file.
